(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sand blast gun, and more particularly to a sand blast gun that is simple in construction and easy to operate and that can be held in one hand to control opening or closure of a stop valve.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional sand blast control valve. In use, a user has to hold the control valve body 11 in one hand and pull the trigger 12 with the other hand so as to control the flow of sand blast. As operation of such control valve requires use of both hands, it is inconvenient.